It Gets Better
by HugsandBugsSmileyface
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy finds himself thinking there is only one way out. Can anyone help him to see differently and convince him that yes, it gets better? Can be seen as pre-AS/S if you want. Warning: Suicide attempt. Rated T. Complete. This is in ENGLISH, Lol.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay. Here is my newest one-shot. Warning: Suicide attempt.

Disclaimer: I don't claim Harry Potter.

Scorpius has always been a very sensitive child. He was very much unlike his father, save for the fact he was a Slytherin and his last name was Malfoy. Other than that, he really was not like his father whatsoever. His father always had tried to get Scorpius into the things that he himself liked. Quidditch, Quodpot...but Scorpius simply did not like sports. In fact, the things that he did like were not anything his father liked. Scorpius Malfoy liked decorating, making arts and crafts, he didn't really like things that other boys his age liked. His best friend was one of his cousins, a girl, that would randomly dress him up in her clothes, since they were the same age.

Draco walked in on them playing one day and Scorpius was covered in make-up and was wearing his cousin's frilly outfits. He hasn't seen his cousin in awhile. He thought that everything would change when he went to Hogwarts, but it has just gotten worse. He was horrible at Potions, whereas his father had excelled. He loved care of magical creatures. It was one of his favorite classes. He didn't have any friends, really. He was constantly teased for being so effeminate.

The other kids would pick on him, push him around, call him horrible names, like faggot and queer. Scorpius just didn't seem to fit in anywhere. It was when the bullying got so horrible that he first thought about It. It was the day they actually beat him up and threw him into the girl's bathroom with Moaning Myrtle. He was pretty banged up. He didn't know when, but it'd be soon if they didn't stop. It didn't stop, however, and the bullying actually worsened.

His grades, as a result, fell, and his hopes of ever pleasing his father fell with them. He remembers the day he met Albus with such clarity. It was unlike anything he had ever experienced. Albus Potter was gorgeous. He was a Slytherin, too, but Scorpius had never really talked to him until his fourth year, when the bullying was at its peak. Albus was the one who rescued him from the other classmates.

"How do you like that, huh, faggot?" One boy yelled as he kicked Scorpius in the side.

"He must love it, a boy's touching him!" jeered another.

"Please, God, just let me die." Scorpius thought.

It was then that Albus Potter had intervened.

"Hey, you lot! What are you doing?" he accused, marching right up to them. The boys quickly turned on him, as well.

"Oh, look. Another fag."

Albus had quickly shut their mouths by dueling them. Scorpius, who had been beaten nearly senseless, had missed the whole duel. He hoped Albus gave them what-for. When he opened his eyes again, he was in the Infirmary. Madam Pomfrey was tending to his wounds. God, what was she, like eighty now? Albus was sitting in a chair nearby.

"Hey. You're awake." he said.

Scorpius sat up. "Yeah. I guess. Where...what happened?"

"Don't worry about those boys again. I told the Headmistress. They shouldn't bother you."

Scorpius half-smiled. "Thank you." he said.

"No problem." Al smiled.

Scorpius bit his lip. He wanted to ask, but...

"Go ahead. Ask." Albus said, as if he could read Scorpius' mind.

"Um...was it true...what they said? Are you also...?"

"Gay? Yeah, I am. They have no business treating you that way. It's unforgivable." he said.

"Don't you get teased, too?" Scorpius asked.

Al grimaced. "Sometimes. But...I have a pretty big family. People know not to mess with me too much or else my brother would hex them." Al grinned.

Scorpius smiled. "Wish I had friends like that...hell, I wish I had friends, period."

Al smiled back. "You can borrow my family." he laughed. "And you do have one."

"One what?"

"A friend." Al said.

"What? Who?" Scorpius asked.

Al grinned even wider. "Well, me, of course!"

Scorpius was released from the hospital wing a few days later. He knew that the boys were not going to let up. Even with his new friend in Albus, Scorpius wasn't sure if he could deal with the harassment...the never being good enough...being the one that no one loves...even his father had never outright told him that he loved Scorpius. Scorpius just saw himself as one of his family's biggest disappointments.

"Hey fag!" called a voice.

Scorpius groaned. Why on earth did he think that this would stop? Even if he was friends with Albus Potter...that really didn't change much. The fact was, Scorpius was still going to be bullied and harassed by these stupid kids everyday. Apparently one punishment wasn't enough for them.

That was the second time he thought about It. While they were beating the crap out of him.

He didn't know why he didn't just act on his instinct. Maybe it was because he finally had a friend...a friend...something he had never had before. Things couldn't be all bad, right? Well...that's what he told himself anyway.

Over the Christmas holidays, Draco tried to bond with his son. Scorpius found this to be not only unwanted, but sort of sardonically amusing. He'd never really cared about Scorpius' interests before, why on earth should he start now?

Draco tried, bless him. He started talking about the latest fashion designs and whatnot, but he really had no idea what he was talking about. His conversations also seemed to revert to Quidditch. In some way, Quidditch became the forefront of their conversations.

"Quite an outfit the Holyhead Harpies are wearing this year, huh, Scorpius?" Draco asked.

"Sure." Scorpius responded tersely.

He didn't really care. It was about Quidditch anyway.

Draco was trying, bless him, he really was...but he seemed unable to connect with Scorpius as he had wanted to.

"Why don't you like Quidditch, son?" his father asked him.

"Dunno." Scorpius responded. "I've just never found it that interesting.

On Christmas, Scorpius decided to come out to his family. It was at dinner when Scorpius decided to make his announcement.

"Um...Mom...Dad...Grandmother...Grandfather..." Narcissa and Lucius decided to spend Christmas with them this year. Perfect.

"Yes, dear?" Astoria asked.

"Um...well...I have something I'd like to say..." he began.

"Go on, dear..." Narcissa encouraged.

"I'm...gay." Scorpius said.

Draco dropped his fork, and Astoria looked shocked.

Narcissa and Lucius left immediately. They said they'd not be back anytime soon.

Draco never said a word. He just excused himself from the table and went upstairs to his room. He didn't look Scorpius in the eye for the rest of Christmas vacation. His mother was no better. She just didn't communicate at all with him and stayed mainly to herself.

The was the third time Scorpius considered It. And this time he came close. He started to cut. At first, just a little bit to help ease the pain. He felt that physical pain actually helped him forget his emotional pain. It was easier to deal with on the outside than on the inside. Every day seemed like a struggle to get through.

He hadn't talked to Albus in awhile. His new friend had been trying to get in contact with him, but Scorpius stayed at a distance. He was starting to notice things about the Potter boy that he didn't like. Or, rather, he did like. He liked it very much. That was the problem.

He felt lost...hopeless...His father hated him, his mother probably thought he was a freak, his classmates still harassed and beat him up on a daily basis...he would never be good enough...no one loved him...

It was at that moment, lying in bed in the Slytherin dormitories, that he decided to do it.

Tomorrow. he decided. I'll say my goodbyes. Not that anyone would care.

Tomorrow came, and with it, Scorpius felt more depressed than he had ever done in his entire life. He wrote his final letter, his goodbye to everyone, in his bedside drawer. He'd come back for it later tonight.

he went to his classes, to keep up appearances. He wrote a separate goodbye to Albus, his personal savior. He knew that he would not ever have a friend as good as he was.

Albus had noticed something was up with the youngest Malfoy for quite some time. He decided to approach him about it after class. Scorpius didn't seem to want to say anything to him, though, as he might lose his nerve after looking into Albus' green eyes.

It was 11:00 P.M. Everyone was asleep. Scorpius pulled out his letter and walked into the Prefects' bathroom.

"Oh..." Myrtle said. "What are you doing down here?"

"...I'm...leaving." Scorpius said. He opened his note and placed it on a sink for them to find later. Myrtle glanced over it and smirked wryly.

"Well...someone has an awful life, don't they?" she droned.

"Shut up."

"Death...death...death..." Myrtle sag, floating around the bathroom.

Scorpius grabbed the blade he had brought with him to the bathroom and proceeded to cut his wrists. He knew that the end was coming...This one last cut would be...

"Scorpius?" A voice asked.

Scorpius froze.

"Al..."

"Wh-What're you doing?" he cried, dashing forward to pull the blade from the boy's hands.

"Al..." Scorpius sobbed. "I can't take it. I just can't...I'm not strong enough. I'm not like you..."

Scorpius collapsed onto Albus and cried. Al then noticed how badly he had hurt him self. His wrists were badly slit, but not so much so that he couldn't be saved.

"Come on, Scorp. Let's get you to Pomfrey." Al said.

"No...no...I want to die..."

"You don't know what you're saying..." Al muttered, trying his best to get the boy to follow him to the infirmary.

"I do...I'm unloved...useless...The world would probably even be better off without me..."

"Scorp, don't say that! That's not true! Yes...things seem bad, yes they seem hopeless. But I promise you...Whatever it is you're thinking...Whatever it is you're feeling...It's not worth it. Understand? Life gets better. This will pass. I promise you, it gets better!"

"..."

"Scorpius?" Al asked.

"Take me to Pomfrey, Al. Please." He cried.

Al did just that. Pomfrey was able to fix him up quite well, and Albus dared not leave his side for anything. Later the next day, Scorpius recieved a letter from his father. It was full of acceptance and love, and remorse for treating him the way he did over the Christmas break. His mother apologized, too.

It gets better.

A/N: Okay. That's the end. It's just a one-shot reminding ALL suicidal teenagers out there, gay or not, that it gets better. Life will get better. I promise you. Nothing is worth killing yourself over. You only have one life. Use it well. REVIEW!


	2. AN: SORRY!

A/N: Lol. I accidently put this under the french category. Sorry! It should be corrected by now...Lol.


End file.
